When You Can't Sleep
by SlaYeRGiRLkaL
Summary: What if Brennan had showed up in the lab instead of Angela while Hodgins was working in Aliens in a Spaceship HumorFriendshipRomance. And I wrote it in English! O


"You couldn't sleep either?" The question came from the woman standing on the other side of the lab. The woman that he'd spent a good 15 hours with in the ground. He knew that he need not answer her question because she knew the answer when she had asked it. She came closer to him and settled behind where he was working and just watched him work. They were both silent, but it wasn't the uncomfortable kind of silence.

"How's your leg feeling?" Temperance asked in an attempt to break the silence. Hodgins responded by looking up at her and she could tell he was contemplating his words.

"It's okay," He mumbled. The lab area was silent for a few moments before Hodgins began speaking again. "How about we get out of here," It wasn't spoken as a question but as a statement. Jack Hodgins was exhausted, but he knew that if he went off with Temperance Brennan he wouldn't be alone. If he fell asleep and he was back in that car in the ground he'd still be with her. They'd be back in that car together if they went back and with that thought he knew things could be worse.

Silence continued as they both left the lab. Jack could recall Booth arguing with the good doctor before about her lack of a television so he decided they'd go back to his place. Tempe knew that Jack was thinking they needed to be together and she followed him. She ended up in the passenger seat of one of Jack's fast Italian cars. Jack drove and drove until finally arriving at his mansion. Tempe was startled by the size of his place but said nothing.

That night they sat on the couch in one of the many rooms in Hodgins' mansion. They barely spoke, but they had a silent understanding. Neither one of them wanted to be alone so they sat on the couch together. Hodgins had ordered a pizza and some fries and they sat there watching some war movie that Jack had of his shelf. They laughed at something funny in the movie, but the laughter was short lived. They grew silent and continued to watch the movie, until Jack broke the silence.

"Why did you put so much faith in Booth?" He just had to know why. She looked at him. The question had seemed to come out of nowhere and it had startled her.

"I told you I didn't have faith in Booth…" She started but Hodgins gave her a look that said loud and clear 'don't give me that crap' and she stopped. She buried her face in her hands for a few moments silently realizing something. Jack had told her how he felt about Angela, so maybe, just maybe she could tell him how she felt about Booth.

"I… Oh god I can't believe this…" She started tearing up and began crying and Jack grabbed her to his shoulder. He felt her chuckle slightly before she began speaking again. "I can't believe I'm crying," She murmured into his shoulder. He rubbed her back softly and she began to mumble again. "I love him Jack! He's…" She was trying to find the right words, but was currently failing. A best selling author couldn't find the right words to describe something so simple and that made her realize that it was because it just wasn't simple for her. Her parents and brother had left her when she was fifteen and since then she hadn't really known any kind of love so of course this was hard for her. "He's just… He wouldn't let us die like that… I mean oh god…" She paused again. "I'm in love with Seeley Booth. Okay there I said it, I love Seeley Booth," She repeated her words just to see how it felt to say them.

"Have you ever thought of telling him that?" Jack asked after lifting Temperance's head from his shoulder and forcing her to look at him. Her tear filled blue eyes just stared into his for a moment before she shook her head.

"I can't tell him Jack," He looked at her expecting more so she continued. "We're just two completely different people," Tempe started. "I mean really he believes in God and goes to church all the time and I think he's full of it. He has a son and I'm horrible with children. He believes in marriage and I don't. The list could go on and on Jack," She finished.

"Oh come on you guys could get past all that," Jack said looking her in the eye. "What's the worst that could happen if you told him how you felt?" Brennan just glared at him for a spilt second before speaking.

"Things could be awkward between us when we work together!" Tempe yelled, while looking at Jack as if he was absolutely insane! Hodgins just looked back at her before adding something else that he knew Temperance would consider as bad.

"Or he could tell you he's madly in love with you too and you guys could go off and get married and have five children!" He added expecting an angry glare but instead he heard her laughter. She was smiling at him and there was a twinkle in her eyes.

"I think five kids is a little too much, how about two?" Laughter was Jack's only response. "And you left out the part involving all the crazy naked sex we would have," Tempe added with a laugh. The pair sat there laughing until they both dozed off. Tempe's last thought was that maybe telling Booth how she felt would be so bad.

* * *

The next morning Angela had come to see Jack and was rewarded by an insane security check. When she was finally allowed into the mansion she was completely lost. She assumed that Jack was upstairs in a bedroom sleeping but she didn't actually know where the stairs were so she wandered through the place. When finally she found the stairs she also found to people on a couch in the room next to the staircase. The scene was not what she expected. 

There was a coffee table in the front of the couch containing a box with a half eaten white pizza, six cans of soda, a box containing a handful of French fries, and a few old movies. What was even more surprising for her was the pair on the couch. Her almost boyfriend and her best friend were half sitting half leaning with twin smiles plastered on their faces. It was a cute scene and Ange took out her camera phone and snapped a shot of them. She knew they had needed each other and she just thought it was completely adorable!

Tempe opened her eyes a few minutes after Angela had walked in. Tempe caught her eye and looked slightly confused but smiled nonetheless. "What are you doing here Ange?" Tempe asked after a second. Angela gave her a look and Tempe started to talk rapidly. "I'm not sleeping with him we just…" Angela giggled at her friend's rapid fire speech.

"I didn't think you were sweetie," Angela replied with a smile on her face. Tempe gave her a look before replying with an "Oh good." Ange glanced at her friend for a moment before she spoke. "You guys looked pretty happy for a pair that was recently buried alive," She said.

"You know he loves you Ange," Tempe said in response. Angela just looked at her almost confused. After a few minutes of silence Tempe asked "What time is it?" Ange just looked at her for a minute confused at the ransom question and silently wondering where it had come from, but she answered it nonetheless.

"It's almost noon Bren," Angela replied.

"Do you think Booth would be awake?" Tempe asked while getting a strange look from her best friend.

"Yeah he's probably awake," she answered. "But why would you care if Booth was awake or not?"

"Not now Ange, I have to go and do something." Tempe began to gather her things before realizing that she didn't have a car. "Ange can I borrow your car?" Angela nodded and Tempe made to take off but Angela stopped her. "You better tell me what's going on!" Tempe stared at her friend for a moment before she replied to Angela's threat. "Later, I promise," Temperance said before taking off.

* * *

"So what happened?" Angela questioned! She wanted to know and her friend had no answers. 

Tempe started to explain, "Well it went something like this. Oh Seeley I love you!" Tempe started in a way that mocked her own voice and made Angela laugh. "I told you Ange nothing happened!"

"How could nothing happen? I know something happened! You can't lie to me Temperance Brennan I am your best friend!" Angela shouted. The shout was full of anger, but also of laughter!

* * *

Angela can't know what happened and neither can you!!!! 

Well

Maybe

You

Can

Know

Just

DON'T

Tell

Angela

That I

Told

You

Okay?????

* * *

"Seeley I'm in love with you," She said and he was shocked and before he could even respond she grabbed him and kissed him. He moaned softly into her mouth at the surprise, but he kissed her back. It too him a moment to realize that he was kissing his partner and when that realization hit him he pulled back.

"Bones," He mumbled as he looked into her beautiful blue eyes. "What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to tell you I love you," She said looking down at his chest instead of into his eyes. He lifted her chin so that she was looking into his eyes. "Before I lost my nerve," She added. He accepted what she said and leaned back in to kiss her again. "I love you too Bones," He whispered between kisses. Sometime after that her legs were wrapped tightly around his waist and things ended up in the bedroom. And after that things went just as Jack had said only with the crazy naked sex Tempe had anticipated.

* * *

Was it a good story? I thought it was only Appropriate cause I watched Aliens in a Spaceship like twice the other day and you know! You know please review!!! I love reviews they make me happy! I mean really happy! 


End file.
